Vampires and Mutants vs The Mountain Monsters
by Almighty Short Kid
Summary: The Cullens from Twilight by Stephanie Meyer meet the famous bird kids from Maximum Ride by James Patterson.
1. The Unexpected Visitors

The wind rushed through my hair as the same as it has been for the past century, yet it still never ceased to fill me with exhilarating energy and excitement. Bella's weight on my back felt like nothing as I weaved through the trees toward my familiar home. However, something about the forest today was different. I wasn't receiving the usual amount of thoughts from the hikers. It felt as if something was interfering with my mind and thoughts. What was it?

"Edward, why are so tense?" Bella asked shifting her weight a bit. "Did I do something that might upset you?"

"Bella, you never do stuff to upset me. I am just—fine."

All was quiet again. I had a strong feeling that she didn't buy the lie; however, I did wish to know what she was thinking. How ironic it is that the only person's mind I couldn't hear was my dearest love and also the person on my back. As for the interference, I guess I'll ask Alice if she'd seen anything when we get to the house.

Why did I get that creepy feeling that I was being watched? I started to speed up. I couldn't detect humans nearby besides normal hikers climbing up the mountain trails. But, I did detect a strong aroma of bird. Maybe there were a lot of extra eggs that hatched.

"Ok, stop," yelled Bella. See must have noticed the change in my speed. Knowing her, she still probably thought I had something against her.

I slowed down. We were now 1 mile from my mansion. "Yes?"

"Something is bothering you and I want to know, now," she said and dropped off my back.

"It's just," I started, trying to think of an excuse for why I was so angst. Maybe I was being overly worried and protective of Bella like I usually am. "It's just—I was just thinking of us getting married. You seemed not to like it and it made me frustrated with myself that I got you into it." That's only half true. I don't agree with my actions, but I also know that she is okay with it.

"Oh Edward, we already went over this. It is fine; I _want_ to get married," she replied. Then we continued on. That actually comforted me a bit. I always like it when she speaks.

When we got back, Alice as usual was waiting for us. Her thoughts gently reached my mind. She was planning to give Bella a full-blown make over today. Bella was _really_ going to enjoy it. I couldn't see if Alice saw anything or not about the interference. Maybe I am just getting old. I chuckled and then greeted Alice and walked into the house to meet a huge surge of thoughts, verbal talking, and eyes. I decided to concentrate on what they were saying.

"What do you mean you saw flying people, Jasper?" Carlisle questioned, looking curious, but not the slightest bit frightened.

"Just that. I saw kids in the sky with _wings_. At least that is what they looked like that—"

"What were they doing here?"

"Did they look like a threat?"

"How many were there?"

The questions continued to bombard Jasper and he answered them, as best as he could, but eventually he yelled, "Please, not all at once!" They all got quiet.

"I have no idea why they are here. I do not think they're a threat, and if they were, I don't think they would be a challenge. And there were 6 of them, but one of them seemed to be carrying some small item. I would guess that it was a dog."

What were these bird kids doing here? I hope this doesn't mean another war.

"Rest assured. If they were a threat, they would have been more stealth and not as out in the open. If they were obvious on purpose, they would have attacked by now and—," Carlisle stopped. Everyone in the room turned to Alice. She had the strange blank look on her face when she was getting a vision of the future.

Just then, she woke-up and shook her head. "They will arrive on our door step in 10 seconds. I don't know why I didn't see them earlier and I can't see why they are here or what will happen, but we should prepare for the worst and—." She stopped and everyone froze and turned toward the door as the doorbell rang.

Carlisle walked to the peephole and opened the door.

There stood a brown haired teenage girl who looked sheepishly through the door way at all the people. "Hi, I'm Max Ride. I have no idea why I'm here, but there's supposed to be trouble—somewhere—near." Wow, pretty confident in front of a group of people she doesn't know, especially for a non-vampire.

"Hello, Max. Why don't you and your friends come on in and make yourselves welcome," Carlisle gestured for her and the others hiding behind her in the immense yard. They walked swiftly into the room, all of them gaping at the size of our house, like everyone else does. They all sat in 2 of the main room couches. These were the bird kids all right. Most of them were thinking about hiding their wings. Max was contemplating on whether to show us, or to keep it secret, although it wasn't really secret.

The strawberry blond hair dude was thinking, _These guys look very suspicious. Let's see, I have a couple wires and a battery in my pocket. Oh! I have a lighter. If I can just get into the kitchen maybe I can find some vegetable oil._ Who the heck was this guy? A terrorist? Well he isn't going to have any luck. Vampires don't have much food, needless to say cooking ingredients. Also, he probably couldn't get far with us being super fast and all.

"May I go to the kitchen?" asked the blond dude. "I am hungry." Yah right.

"You're not going to have much luck. We're low on our food supply," Carlisle answered.

Suddenly I received the thoughts of the smallest of the kids. The little girl was thinking, _Whoa! That guy can read minds? Dang. What's he thinking now?_ Suddenly my mind became haywire. It was if a mirror was looking into another mirror. All I could hear was what she was thinking, which was what I was thinking, which was what she was thinking— and on and on. I bent forward in pain. My head was going to explode. The searing agony I was going through made me wish that I were dead. Just let it end, please. I took a glance over to her and she was in the same position as me and in pain. Then, the pain cleared. She must have directed her thoughts somewhere else. Max suddenly got up to check on the little girl.

"Angel, are you all right?" How ironic that she can cause on much pain for me, yet be called an Angel. I guess I have experienced worse than a head ache but…

"I'm—fine," they then stared at each other. _That guy over there, the one named Edward, he can read minds just like me. And when our minds clashed—so much pain—I don't like these people—they're vampires. Real vampires— they know who we are. They know we can fly— I want to leave._ What was she doing? Sending Max thoughts? Is that possible? That's not good. Our secret is out.

_I'm sorry, we can't sweetie; if they are vampires, they seem like nice vampires, otherwise they probably would have killed us already. The voice in my head told me to come here. I have never disobeyed it, when it gives a mission, I think._ These people are **weird**. They shouldn't be here.

"Are there squirrels in the back yard that I can chase?" asked the dog. Wait, WHAT? The dog just talked? I cleared my ears to make sure it wasn't his thoughts. Everyone else had the same puzzled expression. Talking dog, what a surprise when it comes to this family.

_Stupid dog. Just get the mission done and let's get out of here. Gosh, Max looks beautiful when she's concerned._ So, the dark haired dude was in love with Max?

_Must not fart. Must not fart. Must not fart._ Whoa, this guy has issues. His face was slightly crunched up in concentration. I chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I was just—Oops," the dog suddenly crawled back into the shadows.

"Um, yah. We have a talking dog. Doesn't everybody?" Max was starting to blush. Her cover was broken.

_This is so not good. I mean not like little not-good, but like seriously bad not-good. This is going to be hard to get out of here. Oooo, the staircase is very pretty. Did that girl, just like get the most beautiful manicure or what? Why is that guy staring at me?_ I looked away when I saw the dark skinned girl make a strange face. Alice was looking at her nails. I guess that other girl must have noticed.

_Talking dog, cool. I hope these guys leave so I can give Bella a manicure._ I now turned to the actual conversation, if you can call it one. Everyone was shifting around awkwardly in the silence. That blond dude was doing something behind his back with the wires and the battery.

"Ok, fine. We aren't being completely honest on who we are. We are—genetically grafted kids. 2 of our DNA is avian. The rest is human. But that small part has given us all special—gifts." Max was standing up and pacing around the room as she talked. "We were created at a place called the 'School.' They treated us like lab rats back there. We escaped and being trying to find ways to destroy the school and to help the world. We are orphans and don't really have a constant home because we've been on the run for like a year or so. We are never safe and sometimes, we have had to fight to the death. Only Iggy and I know our parents."

"What kinds of special powers to you people have?" asked Carlisle, still with his normal blank face.

"Well, we can all fly, but you already know that. Angel here can read minds and can send out messages to all of us. She told me that you guys aren't exactly normal either. Um, that you guys are—vampires?" She paused with a doubtful look. Everyone in the room tensed. Only I knew that they knew. I connected my gaze with Carlisle's.

_Go ahead Edward. Our secret's out; show them what you are capable of._ Carlisle nodded and I turned m gaze back to the guests. Then I dashed over to behind Max at Vampire speed.

"Yes, we are vampires," Max jumped at my words, "But we are not going to harm you. We have trained ourselves to resist human blood. Welcome to our home," I smiled at her, and she started to back away.

"You have our word Max," Carlisle confirmed. I zoomed back to place next to Bella and listened to the guest's thoughts.

_Yes, Max. This was a brilliant idea in coming here. Vampires that move at 200 MPH, yes, real smart. Where are we anyway?_

"You are in Forks, Washington, Sir," turned to the dark hair guy, who was surprised to hear the answer to his question.

"My name is Fang," said Fang.

_Oh, great. Another mind reader. Let's see, what am I thinking now huh?_ He then pictured six juicy burgers on a plate with steam rising from it. Yuck.

"You are thinking of 6 hamburgers," I was amused as his face contorted into something that looked like fear.

"Just like you guys, we have special gifts as well," started Carlisle, then his face turned serious, "The following conversation remains secret. We are in hiding and trying to blend in with our surroundings. Edward can read minds and is the fastest vampire, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control the feelings of everyone around him, and Emmett is the strongest. Around here, I am a 33-year-old doctor known as Mr. Cullen. When actually, I am over 100 years old and so is Edward." Everyone turned to me. I kept my face blank, trying not to laugh at the look on their faces.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Carlisle spoke again. "Are there any questions, from both sides?"

_Hey, I got one, when can we get out of here?_ Thought Fang. What a strange name.

"You can go whenever you like," I said, answering his question. His face now looked annoyed rather than fearful. "We will not stop you. We, however, would like emphasis the secrecy involved in this situation. You must not repeat us to anyone."

"We aren't leaving. We have come to help. This area is in danger from attack," Max no looked a bit worried.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Sorry, I have not," she answered, obviously wishing she could.

Everyone was quiet, _again_. This was extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets prepare," Everyone turned to the blond guy.

"Where do you propose we start, Iggy?" asked Max.

"Well…we could build our defenses," he held up the miniature bomb that he had assembled. Apparently, he had covered some of it with battery acid. "And, we could check out the full capabilities of each other, maybe?"

"Sounds like an idea," Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."


	2. The Run

"Ok, blind boy, how would you make a bomb out of old CDs, a paper clip, ad a piece of rug?" Jasper quizzed Iggy, pointing at the 3 items he laid out on the table.

Iggy felt around for the items, calculating. "I wouldn't. These are insufficient items for bomb making. Even if I tried to make the bomb, which I could, it would only have 10 or less of the force of a very small firecracker." Iggy then started to take apart the CD and extracted the foil under the plastic. Jasper's expression looked satisfied that he was finally able to fool the great 'Bomb Master'. Until at least, Iggy started shaping the items into something useful.

"What the heck are you doing to that rug?" Jasper asked when Iggy started ripping it to shreds.

"I am making a flammable plasmatic radiating conductor out of the ultra fine rug fibers," Iggy answered as simply as if he were teaching the ABC's.

Jasper opened his mouth, but closed it again, obviously not liking the idea of someone being smarter than him. I thought this was quite interesting and useful. If the Volturi came here, we could just blow it up.

"Man, how did you find out all that information?" Emmett seemed ecstatic about the idea of having explosives.

"Research, tests, and a whole lot of failures," Iggy lifted his left elbow a revealed a long gash that stretched up into his shirt an inch wide. "I sold our old couch on Ebay and got 600 bucks. I bought a couple gallons of oil, gasoline, gunpowder, old computer pieces, a couple slabs of steel, and a cheap melting and welding station. The only reason why I could buy this stuff is because some idiotic superficial put his license on the Internet. Anyway, I created this really nice bomb, but I forgot to put the timer on it when I ignited it in the middle of this clearing. Boy, that thing nearly killed me. Gasman said that the explosion went 800ft high. If it weren't for the fact that the bomb exploded most of its force in the opposite direction because of a rock, I would be in my coffin."

"Still, shouldn't you have a lot more scars?" Emmett asked.

"Didn't Max tell you? We heal extremely fast, being mutants and all."

"So, now you know what you did wrong, do you know how to a really powerful bomb system, without the concern of money?" Emmett asked, interested.

"Yah. 'Haven't gotten around to designing one, though. Wait, are you saying that you will buy the materials for me?" Iggy's blank eyes suddenly widened hungrily.

"Anything you need," Emmett made a small bow.

"Oh, thanks! But please don't tell Max, PLEASE," Iggy's face showed the up-most excitement.

"Sure," they headed off Emmett's computer to research and order, leaving Jasper and me downstairs.

_Why am I still the weakest link? Even out of all the new comers. Even Angel is still more powerful than me._

I gave him a sympathetic glance and he walked away. Bella was with Alice, Max, and the rest of the girls. She seemed to get along extremely well with them. Gasman and Total were probably with Carlisle to find out more about each other. I headed over to find Bella. Her thoughts were coming from Alice's room. I dashed to the room to find them all in a large crowd doing girl-talk. I stayed on the sidelines, watching and listening to their thoughts, trying to be entertained.

Just then Bella noticed me and hurried over to greet me. I guided her away and out of the house. We then took a walk through the woods.

"So, what do you think of Max?" I asked to break the silence.

"She's great. I can really get along with her. It's like we can share everything about us and she wouldn't care. I even shared some secrets about you and me and—."

"Hold on," I interrupted, suddenly a little paranoid. "You shared _secrets_ about _us_?" We stopped walking.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled and started walking again. I followed her, knowing I was probably going regret dropping this subject, but I continued on.

"Did you see Iggy and his bombs?" wondering what she would think of the idea of explosions.

"Yah, don't want to make him angry. In fact, I am still surrounded by people who are more dangerous than myself," she blinked and raised one eyebrow. Oh crud, another uncomfortable subject. This was going to lead to the 'I still want to become a vampire' conversation.

"What's wrong with not being dangerous?" I asked, knowing the answer before I said it.

Crack! What was that? We both froze. Something was in the bushes 50 ft from where we were.

_Kill, Kill. Food? DINNER!_ The thoughts were unfamiliar and savage. Whatever it was, it was not something I wanted to deal with without reinforcements. The rustling came closer and we started to back away.

Like lightning, I grabbed Bella, put her on my back, and ran. Just as I did, a hideous creature with features that should not exist on this Earth leaped from the bushes ready for the chase. Its hairless skin bounced and flapped up and down as it ran, its long and many shiny teeth were bared like—a wolf, and its long claws danced on the ground as it gained on us. Boy this thing was fast, but it was not going to get to Bella or my family. I dashed faster. The trees were a blur, even for me, yet it still kept up. I took an abrupt left and changed my course to the baseball field. There, I would have more room to fight. There was a defining—sound, that must have been a yell of some sort, that came from behind us. An answering call, that resembled breaking of glass except amplified 100 times, came from our right.

Not good. I was now out numbered. I put on all the speed I had. Bella made a yelp as I almost crashed into several trees. Then, the clouds let down a steady rain. Just my luck; I continued to swerve through the forest. Four more yells cracked through the air, piercing me with fear. Now, we were seriously outnumbered. The monster behind me had fallen behind, but I could still here its light footsteps on the ground, still in pursuit not far away.

_Need food. _

_Must eat. _

_Smells good._

More thoughts reached my mind. Suddenly, my foot misestimated a puddle and I slammed into a tree. The tree flew through the air, spun, and fell several hundred feet away, but Bella and me were still fine. Trying to not slow my pace I kept my running. Suddenly, 5 more crackling yowls came from the left. They obviously heard the tree fall. I quickened my pace, not distracted by the wind and increasingly heavy rain and took a detour to avoid monsters. The baseball field must be close now.

Then, something heavy fell from the sky and landed right behind us, missing Bella and me by inches. It growled and lunged at me. Bella screamed, and I veered to the right. I ran straight, not caring whether or not that I was heading to the baseball field or not. I just had to get Bella to safety, away from here.

Whoosh! A strong gust of wind moved the tree branches and reviled the field, not a quarter of a mile ahead of us. Will new energy I sped up and hurled myself into the open field. I sped to the middle of the field to get a better view of whom I was up against. The rain started to lighten and I let Bella off my back. She clung close to me.

"If this is the end, please meet me on the other side. I love you so much, but I am— _scared_," Bella whimpered. I hugged her.

"We aren't going to die. We have gone through worse situations than this and survived, you will see," I tried to comfort. I was actually trying to convince myself that this wasn't the end. I bent down and kissed her, with as much passion as was left in me.

Then twelve yells erupted from all sides and the monsters emerged from the forest into the drizzle. I lifted my head, returning my mind back to the actual situation. Now I could clearly see their features. They had not 4 limbs but 6, all with foot long claws at the ends. Their heads were mutated and resembled rotten raw meat slabs. Worst of all, they walked like spiders. Edging closer and closer, ready to feast. Crawling menacingly closer and closer, ready for a fight to the death. Inching closer and closer, ready to _attack_.

The biggest and ugliest one, probably the leader, released a darkening battle cry and charged forward. I braced myself. It lunged forward, gaping jaw wide open. I duck and punched it with all my force in its belly. It flew hundreds of feet into the air and then—whoosh! It had wings! They were huge black ones that resembled solid tar flapping unsteadily.

Then 4 figures in the sky appeared though the clouds and flew right at the monster. They crashed and spiraled down to the ground.

Half of the monsters still racing at me stopped, a few flew up into to the sky to help the leader, and the rest continued to charge at me. Two lunged at me simultaneously from the sides. At the last second, I ducked. They slammed into each other and I slammed my fists into their jaws. They flew backward 20 feet. One landed on another monster.

Four more figures raced from the trees and attacked the monsters. Through the misty drizzle, I could see Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice.

Bang! An explosion erupted above me and 3 monsters crashed to the ground. It must have been Iggy.

"Dang, that CD/rug/paperclip bomb worked much better than I thought. Especially when you add gasoline to it!" he yelled down to Jasper, who had an amused face. "Max, where's the closest one."

"Down to the left—Edward, watch out!"

I ducked just in time to see a monster through its body at me. I rolled over, narrowly avoiding being squished. I stood up and jabbed my elbow into my side with all my body weight. It yelped and fled.

Suddenly, the clouds separated and a vibrant beam of sunlight descended from the heavens onto the field, as if the Angels were coming to help fight the battle. My skin started to sparkle, just like the rest of the vampires fighting. The monsters cringed at the light and started to cry in agony. They then retreated to the safety on the trees. Only 2 stayed on the ground unmoving.

I turned and picked Bella from the ground. She was shivering, with a terrified look on her face. "I told you it would be alright." She managed to smile and I hugged her, so happy she was safe.

The flock kids and my family gathered around Bella and me.

"I got this vision that a," Alice paused, trying to find the right word, " 'monster' was going to attack you when you were walking with Bella. When we were about to leave. My vision changed and reviled a lot more monsters. That's why we brought as many as we did and it looks like you needed it."

"I am glad you came," I thanked them. We then all started walking back home. I stared off into the sun, thankful that everyone I knew was safe…

…for now.


End file.
